The Maternal Health Practices and Child Development Project (MHPCD) is a prospective study of the pregnancy outcome of 650 women who were interviewed in their fourth and seventh prenatal months, and with their offspring, at delivery, 8 and 19 months, 3,6, and 10 years. The women represent the spectrum of prenatal alcohol use allowing us to look a the effects of light moderate, and heavier levels of exposure. We have identified significant effects of prenatal alcohol exposure on the development of the central nervous system (CNS) including changes in sleep-EEG, behavior, mood, cognitive, and neuropsychological functioning. Exposed children are smaller through the age of 10 and have a later onset of puberty. At ages 6 and 10, alcohol exposure during gestation predicted poorer academic performance and delinquency, and at age 10, association with substance-using peers. At 14 years, we will monitor the already observed effects of prenatal alcohol exposure on neuropsychological functioning and affect and identify effects that become evident with maturation. In addition , we will assess the effects of prenatal exposure to alcohol on the development and progression of academic problems, delinquency , and substance us and abuse. We will monitor the already observed effects of prenatal alcohol exposure on neuropsychological function and affect and identify latent effects that become evident with maturation. In addition, we will assess the effects of prenatal exposure to alcohol on the development and progression of academic problems, delinquency, and substance use and abuse. We will assess the longitudinal effects of antecedent differences in mental and physical development, temperament, psychological status, activity levels, academic performance, behavior problems, he environment, and prenatal alcohol exposure on the adolescents' alcohol and other drug use.